This invention relates generally to the field of digital phase-locked loops and specifically to an improved lock detector for a phase-locked loop wherein an out-of-lock signal is used to gate high frequency clock pulses into a two stage counter circuit which accumulates the out-of-lock clock pulses. If the lock detector circuit indicates a locked state of the phase-locked loop, several consecutive out-of-lock cycles are required before the lock detector circuit will be set to indicate an out-of-lock condition.